


Family Navigation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 387: Recuperating.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Family Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 387: Recuperating.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family Navigation

~

Stepping outside, Neville spotted Harry. 

“You, too?” 

Neville nodded. “It’s…intense in there.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah. I’m out here recuperating. I’m getting too old for this.” 

“ _We_ are. And recuperate fast.” Neville grinned. “The wedding’s tomorrow.” 

Harry groaned. “Right now I’m praying I make it through the rest of this rehearsal dinner.”

Neville laughed, clapping him on the back. “You’ll be fine.”

Harry snorted. “Easy for you to say, mate. Ginny— Oh, shit, speaking of—” 

“There you are!” Ginny huffed. “Get back in here before I hex Malfoy!” 

Neville coughed. “Right, see you at the wedding.” 

“Unless I run away.” 

~

Harry didn’t run. He actually looked fully recuperated as he walked Lily down the aisle towards Scorpius Malfoy the following day. 

As he handed Lily off to Scorpius, Neville heard Harry whisper something that made Scorpius’ eyes go big. 

“What’d you say to Scorpius?” Neville asked Harry afterwards. 

Harry smirked. “I threatened him with death and dismemberment if he hurt my baby.”

Severus, standing beside Harry, smirked. “I’ve taught you well.” 

Ginny, holding hands with Neville, bared her teeth. “So’ve I.” 

Alarmed, Neville’s eyes met Harry’s. “Right,” said Harry. “Dancing time.”

As Neville twirled Ginny, he sighed. Families were complicated. 

~


End file.
